


Clear My Mind Between Your Thighs

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Series: Kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Do not post to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Hair-pulling, Kinktober 2018, Oral Sex, Size Difference, no beta we die like men, the lightest puppy play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: Braun likes to have his hair pulled while pleasuring his pixie.





	Clear My Mind Between Your Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> Another one where I sat down with a vague idea, and then this happened. I don't even know if I'm sorry anymore.

The instant the door to Alexa’s house closes behind them, Braun drops to his knees and tips forward onto his hands, so he’s standing hip height next to her on all fours – like a dog. He knows he’s taken Alexa by surprise; they hadn’t talked about playing tonight, but she adapts quickly. She pets over the top of his head and down his ponytail to wrap it around her first before pulling _hard_. Fifty-thousand tiny points of follicular pain grow pleasure roots into his brain and Braun shivers.

“Do you need to go for a walk, Braun?”

“Yes, miss, please.” he rumbles.

“Okay, boy.” she says, soft and soothing.   
She tugs on his hair, and they start walking. She parades him around and through every room of her house and Braun’s mind goes heavenly quiet. There’s no more worry, no more stress, just the automatic rhythmic movement of his arms and legs, and the sharp pull of Alexa’s hand in his hair when he lags behind. They end their tour of the house in Alexa’s bedroom and come to a stop next to her bed. She drops his hair and strokes her hand lightly over his shoulder. 

“That was a nice walk, don’t you think, boy?” she asks, high-pitched and saccharine sweet. 

“Yes, miss.” His voice is already mellow and dreamy and passes over his vocal cords like cashmere. 

She trails her hand down his spine and digs her thumb into the knots of tension in his lower back. “Do you want a snack, boy? I know how hungry you always get after your walks.”

A montage of her delicate creamy thighs wrapped around his head, of her earthy clean essence on his tongue, and her slim fingers pulling his hair as the fairy bells of her voice tinkle praise into his ears plays at the drive-in of Braun’s mind, and he _wants_. Braun’s never known peace like when he’s making Alexa sigh and gasp and cry his name, and he craves the airy cotton-candy cloud that carries him to the stars whenever he’s with her like this. 

“Yes, miss. I’m starving.”

She strips quickly, just as eager as Braun, but trying to maintain an image of control regardless of the thrashing undertow beneath her seemingly serene surface. She crawls onto the bed and situates herself against the headboard before beckoning him forward. 

“Come here, boy.” she coaxes, patting the bed beside her. 

She spreads her legs as he lumbers onto the bed, and he settles between them carefully. She runs her hand over his hair to remove the elastic holding it back and brushes her fingers through the loose locks before using it to yank his head back.

“Be gentle.” she orders, using her grip to guide his mouth to her cunt.

Braun slides his arms under her thighs and rests his hands on her stomach as he lays butterfly kisses over the peach-fuzz covering her mound. He kisses down over her folds and then licks over them delicately before heading back to her mound. He repeats the process with slightly more and more pressure until he’s licking over her pussy with the wide of his tongue like she’s a strawberry ice cream cone. He can feel the slight increase of her breathing under his hands, and she sighs as she scratches across his scalp, and the warm honey flow of it works down his spine and settles syrupy thick in his gut. He dips his tongue between her folds and licks down from her clit to her opening and then back to her clit. He flicks deeper and circles his tongue around her clit like a Greyhound on a racetrack until her gasps turn into moans.

“You’re such a good boy, Braun, so loyal and obedient for me. I wanna make this your forever home, I wanna keep you between my legs for life, and never stop feeling your mouth on me.”

Her words smooth over Braun’s skin in a verbal caress that awakens every nerve ending in his big body, and they stretch arms of passion into his already pliant muscles. He suckles at her clit and teases it with his tongue until the scent of her arousal wafts into his nose to tickle over his neurons. That smell usually signals that it’s time for him to proceed, and he drags his tongue through her folds to lap at her opening and test his theory. The flavor of her cunt leaks onto his tongue, and it hits his bloodstream like a diabetic’s first taste of sugar, and he goes Ritalin focused as he retrieves a hand from Alexa’s stomach and slips one massive finger into her pocket-sized pussy. 

“Gosh, Braun, so big, so good for me.” Her hand flexes in his hair, tugging at the brown strands, and she rolls her hips into his hand.

He returns his attention to her clit as he works his finger inside her at the speed of continents separating. When her hips jerk under his mouth, and he has to press his hand into her stomach to keep her still he increases his pace to something more closely resembling a snail. Her pussy flutters and twitches around his finger as it wordlessly begs him for more, and a millisecond later Alexa is yanking on his hair as she whimpers, “More, Braun, please.” He follows her instructions like he’s building an Ikea bookshelf and gradually starts thrusting into her at a rate more consistent with how he dreams of fucking her. “Good boy.” 

Braun fingers Alexa like a machine, his pace never falters, he’s never too deep or too shallow, and he rubs over her g-spot on every stroke with mechanical precision. His lips stay locked around her clit with his suction cup mouth, and it throbs against his tongue. Her thighs clamp around his ears, and her heels dig into his traps, and all he can hear is the _shush shush shush_ of blood rushing through her femoral artery. She arches off the bed with Olympic gymnast form, and her other hand dives into Braun’s hair to keep him buried in her cunt with both hands as her grip goes tight enough to rip roots from his scalp. He growls in response to the bliss sharp pins and needles injecting euphoria into his bones and eats her like a petit four.

“I’m cumming, Braun, cumming so fuckin’ good.” Alexa wails.

He fucks her through her orgasm and then slows in tandem with her heartbeat as her rapture coiled body drifts back onto the bed with liquid limbs that pour onto the bed. Braun tenderly removes his finger from inside her and separates himself from her addictive flesh. He doesn’t get the chance to move away, though, because Alexa’s hand darts out fairy fast and grabs a handful of his beard to halt his actions. Her sex-dazed turquoise eyes lock with the tawny brown of his own, and she draws him up her body and into a lazy kiss. As they kiss, her hand sneaks down his body to slide gracefully into his pants, and she strokes over his aching length.

“Now, be a good boy and cum for me Braun.” she breathes against his lips, and he’s helpless to do anything but obey. A few talented flicks of her wrist later has him spilling all over her hand as he shakes above her. 

He collapses onto the bed next to her with silly-putty firm muscles, and Alexa climbs bodily on top of him to curl tiny and sleep-innocent into his chest. He bundles her into his arms and hugs her closer as she hums in contentment and drifts to sleep in his embrace. 

They might be right when they say all men are dogs, but it’s not so bad, really, when you have the right owner.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober 2018 Day 10 prompt - hair-pulling.


End file.
